dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul is a supervillain and one of Batman's foes. One of the most long-lived men on the planet, Ra's increases and revitalizes his life by immersing himself in "Lazarus Pits". An international terrorist, Ra's' primary purpose is to restore the Earth's ecological balance by reducing the population of mankind. An extreme environmentalist, Ra's views humanity as a planet-destroying parasite that must be stopped, or at least "culled", before it's sheer numbers destroys the natural world. His hatred of mankind is tied to his long life, having watched the world become increasingly industrialized, where areas of pristine and natural beauty are destroyed as technology takes over. Background Ra's al Ghul was born over six hundred years before current time to a tribe of nomads in a desert in Arabia. Interested in science from an early age but unable to learn any science living as a nomad, he abandoned his tribe to live in the city where he could conduct his scientific research. Growing up, he became a physician and married a woman named Sora, the love of his life. When Ra's discovered the secret of the Lazarus Pit, he saved a dying prince by lowering him into it. The prince, who was sadistic to begin with, was driven completely insane by the Lazarus Pit and proceeded to strangle Sora, on whom he had already had his eye for some time. The sultan of the city, unwilling to admit to himself his son's culpability, declared Ra's guilty of the murder and sentenced him to a slow, tortured death in a cage with Sora's corpse. Ra's was set free by the son of one of his previous patients and later heads into the desert where he convinced his nomad tribe to follow Ra's in his quest for revenge. By understanding the germ theory of disease, Ra's was able to infect the prince with a deadly virus through contaminated fabrics. When the sultan of the city came to ask Ra's to cure the prince again, Ra's killed both him and his son and then lead his tribe in razing the city to the ground and killing its inhabitants. Having now named himself "Ra's al Ghul", Ra's spends the next several centuries journeying the world, using the Lazarus Pits to prolong his life. Over time, he becomes a master of many forms of combat, notably fencing, and builds vast wealth and creates The Demon; a vast international organization whose goal is to retain the balance between nature and the human race. He has fought in both the Napoleonic Wars (for the British) and the French Revolution Combat Statistics *Ra's al Ghul (League of Assassin's Stronghold) *Ra's al Ghul (Unpaid Dues) Involvement *Players have to stop Ra's al Ghul from achieving world domination in League of Assassins Stronghold. *Ra's al Ghul is an ally for heroes and villains alike in the Nanda Parbat of the Recent Past timeline of the Ultimate Soldier operation in the Age of Justice episode. Villains *Level 30 villains must help the sorcerer Felix Faust take down Ra's so Faust can gain control of the Lazarus Waters in the Unpaid Dues operation in the Hand of Fate episode. Associated Equipment *Assassin's Cut *The Cloak of Ra's al Ghul *Cape of the Demon *Engraved Cutlass Trivia *Ra's al Ghul first appeared in Batman #232 (June 1971). *Ra's al Ghul is voiced by Ben Wolfe. *Ra's once unleashed a viral plague upon Gotham City in one of his attempts of restoring global balance. *Ra's al Ghul consistently addresses Batman as "the Detective" as a show of respect to the hero's intelligence and determination. He occasionally refers to Tim Drake with the same title. He also refers to Superman as "the Icon". Furthermore, although he knows Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne, he sometimes goes out of his way to ensure that the secret is maintained and does not endeavour to take advantage of the knowledge himself, out of respect for his rival. *Ra's has considered other men, aside from Bruce Wayne, to be his heir and husband to his daughter, Talia, over the years. These men include Bane and Lex Luthor, however, only Bruce Wayne has ever captured his daughter's interest. Gallery File:Rasalghul_headcolour.jpg File:Rasalghul_head_gray.jpg File:Rasalghul_head_line.jpg File:WPRas.jpg File:Ras1.png File:Ras2.png File:Ras3.png File:Ras4.png File:Ras5.png File:Ras6.png File:Ras7.png File:Ras8.png File:Rasscreen1.jpg File:Rasscreen3.jpg File:LeagueofAssassinsStrongholdRas.jpg File:RasLarge1.jpg File:RasLarge2.jpg File:RasLarge3.jpg B7aanSQCEAAKh-Y.jpg CVGAJ0VUsAA_1Yh.jpg See also * Talia al Ghul * League of Assassins * Nanda Parbat External links * }} Wikipedia *Ra's al Ghul DC Database Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Category:Batman Enemies Category:Male Category:Gadgets powers Category:Magic